cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bloodstream Era
The Beginning Of A Myth Some may know him as Nike NightFall, Nike Bloodstream, CwaLegend, or even Lah Mont. He started out CWA with a dream to leave a lasting mark on SW history and indeed he did. "Even Through Suffering We Will Endure." '' Originally named ODST Kid, Nike was a poor citizen trying to live dreams of the big time people such as, Von Vonwalker. He enlisted in CWA sometime in 2011 for all we know. His first official friend who showed him the benefits of becoming a "Member" was named, Heavy. There is not much known about Heavy, but he was Nike's first brother. Heavy eventually introduced him to a girl named Sara. Though Nike didn't know her well he soon fell in love with her. But Nike first girlfriend was a black female, who offered to date him if he bought her a large crate. Nike worked hard for the credits and soon bought it for her and they began to date. Later he realised she only used him for credits, so he left her... Nike soon caught the love of building, he would host parties in his small dorm, but he maximized the space of the room to make it look like it was such as a penthouse. Many people began to love Nike, he became to crave attention and the mainstream publicity that others would give him, but no one knew him yet... '''The First Love' Nike fell in love with Sara eventually some time after he became a member. At that time, Nike began working on a squad to take over CWA such as Nova Corp or Dark Nebula. He was just a mere teenager though, so he stole his mother's credits and possibly over 10,000 on supplies for building... Soon he was gone, but Sara waited for him everyday.. But eventually stopped. They were destined to be together but his cruel mother made him go M.I.A for approximately 6 months or more... The Return... Nike returned after some time to only find his friend Heavy still there waiting for his return... Nike waited for Sara to come back, but she never did... And thus became the rise of Nike's legacy. He began to work on his newest creation a hotel, but much better then Von's... At that time people knew him as LegendOfGaming (or L.G for short). Sometime almost after he finished his creation Sara returned... After awhile Von decided to check out his hotel... Von congratulated him on his hotel and asked to stay a few nights. But then Nike disappeared for credit fraud once again... Memory Grows Shorter Each Day It has been sometime now and Nike has finally returned... His wife Sara is gone, and Heavy is M.I.A... '' Nike was left without any friends, but this was good for him. He soon became the upper echelon. He met a great friend named Darth Savtrian (SavThe Legend). At this time Nike's name was, Savtrain as well, so this made them a great team. 'The Dark Days...' Soon off Nike was a sith along with his bro Sav. They would go around causing trouble, and their bond was tighter then Nike's love for Sara. ''Years Later... After awhile Nike was in need of a new love. His single days brought him depression... Lisa Legend ''' Nike had been introduced to this beauty from one of his friends. He had never met or seen her before but he instantly fell in love. Nike had been talking to Lisa for some time now, she was married to BrianThe Legend, but her heart belonged to Nike. Soon Brian and Lisa had broken up and she waited for Nike's return but he was off taking care of official business. '''Daybreak Nike was on official business to destroy the Republic's clone troopers and upload them with the virus "Order 66". On his way he was memorized by the beauty of, Lady Nocturnal. As her distractions grew strong he began to forget the purpose of his journey. He stayed with her for several months and had relations with her until one day his brother DylanFett went out with her instead of him. The Bros (Early Years) ' During this period of time Nike had gained a lot of attention and began to come up... He began to grow bonds with close friends of his that soon became his brothers. They were Sav, DylanFett, Drake Shadowfire, Mitchj30 Heat, Frankie Sparks, and Stephano. '''The Debut ' Now Nike wasn't as popular at the time... But this is when everything changed. Nike soon enough began to be known to slay many "dragons". 'Shisa ' No one knows the story of how Nike became Shisa's best friend or how much he loved her until now... Eventually growing tired of not finding "The Right One" Nike decided to ask his bro Sav for help. Sav had introduced him to Shisa, and they made a bet to see whoever could win her heart first. Nike and Shisa spent countless amounts of time together and she always asked him on advice for building and trusted him with anything... Shisa and Nike soon became really close, as well as Shisa and Sav. Nike and Sav didn't want to end their friendship, so when they both popped the question they both told Shisa to date each other instead. So because she loved both of them she declined both of them because she didn't want them to fight... Although Nike took this the wrong way he soon got over it, but made it his quest to be with her until this day... Shisa was the only person Nike ever became jealous over, especially when she started dating. Nike grew frustrated but at the end of the day Shisa always comforted him and made him know she loved him. Nike knew he would never be able to date her, but he never stopped trying. Shisa was like a sister to Nike, but he told her no girl could e his sister mainly so he could date them. But that rule mainly only applied to her as he had sisters. Nike and Shisa shared countless of adventures together and she would always ask his judgement on a creation. At time he'd be jealous of how she was beginning to be more famous then him. But her love for him kept him feeling joy, even through breakups with girls he liked and so. Now Shisa was the apple to his eye, and he never loved any girl or would stay with any girl; but best believe he loved and would stay with Shisa... '''Notorious As famous as Nike became, he was hated among most of CWA. Half of the fraction of CWA loved him, but the other half wanted him gone for good. Nike had accumulated the most ban/suspensions. And because of his Hack, the SOE Order took away Lifetime Membership. To Nike this was great because the more people who knew him the better. To everyone else they hated Nike for what he had done and reported him and did anything they could to get him gone from CWA for good. Well it had worked, SOE got their army together and killed Nike Bloodstream... 'The Clone ' Nike knew this day would come so he had the Kaminoians clone his former self for this day... Once killed he went with a new name, Inferno Bloodstream... 'The Ignition ' Nike was a galaxy renounced outlaw many hated, especially The Ignition... The leader once a good bro of Nike's, but turned of him and began to plot out the destruction of Nike's legacy. Thus war spread throughout the galaxy as the name Nike made many tremble and shiver in the terror he unleashed to this rebellion. Until now no one had enough courage to stand against the mighty Nike and no one would try and stop him... To Nike this was a insult and meant death to The Ignition immediately. Nike brought out his spies and they implanted viruses into The ignitions main database. Nike knew he didn't have as many people on his side as the rebellion so he began to have his warriors go and help The Ignition fall from the inside... No one knew their was spies in The Ignition and no one knew Nike had tabs on them the whole time. Nike watched them for days destroying their men in countless and numerous battles. They fought in space and crushed The Ignition. And thus came The Day Of Reckoning, when Nike unleashed his full wrath onto the Ignition and the rebellion crumbled to be no more... Category:Candidates for deletion